


Seashells

by Catch358



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming of Age, F/F, Female Relationships, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Slice of Life, Undressing, Useless Lesbians, lmao do you guys read these tags fr?, roxas gets no pussy sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch358/pseuds/Catch358
Summary: Since Xion began her new life with her friends in Twilight Town, she figured she experienced the extent of human emotion. That is until Naminé visits and she discovers what it means to both love and lust after someone.And Xion definitely lusts after Naminé.





	1. Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, or anything associated with it. 
> 
> And one other thing, for the purpose of this story, Roxas, Xion and Namine are aged 18-19. I understand how uncomfortable it can be to read explicit content involving teenagers, I am 18 myself so I'm pretty cognizant of how often teenagers get sexualized and I'm not interested in piling onto that.

 

Diary entry: 07-13

_The Organization forced us to keep one of these to track our progress. I guess I can't break old habits so I thought I'd start one again on my own terms. I'm a little late, but it's the thought that counts, right ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ_

—

_I used to always ask myself "who am I?"_

_But now I know exactly who I am. I'm Xion, and my best friends are Roxas and Axel (although he goes by Lea now, he still wants us to call him Axel) and we were given a second chance at life thanks to Sora. Of course, the three of us decided to live in Twilight Town._

_Things are pretty different now! We live in an apartment near the outskirts of town, Roxas still insists on hunting down heartless, so me and Axel work to pay for rent. Axel's job changes up pretty much every month, but I found a nice job at the bistro nearby._ _It gets pretty hectic there so after work I always take a train to the beach where I'm in my own little world…_

Xion shifted her hand through the warm golden sands, trying to uncover any pearly white shells she might have missed the other day. "Ah, this one's pretty nice...even though I already have ten more just like it." ' _I hope Roxas and Axel aren't getting annoyed by all the seashells I bring home. It's starting to clutter up what little space we have, then again, we'd have more space if they put their stuff up once in a while.'_

She fell onto the sand and let the melodic sound of the waves crashing into each other put her at ease. ' _Even though the sun never sets, it's only me here at these hours. I think that's the best part.'_ The perpetual sunset always positioned just barely above the horizon gave Twilight Town its namesake.

Of all the worlds she'd been too, she'd always felt home here, maybe hours seemed to go by in minutes, or days melded together. Maybe she went through her ups and down, but the sunset never changed, it was the one thing she could always count on and her go to excuse as to why she was late at work during rush hour.

' _As long as everything stays like this, guess I can't complain much.'_

Xion would've stayed there on the beach, soaking up the sun, if not for the blood-curdling scream she heard down the shore

"Aaaahhh!"

She rose to her feet, her keyblade forming in her hand. ' _I'm a bit out of practice, but it shouldn't be much problem.'_

Running down the shoreline as fast as she could, Xion found a girl in a white sundress and woven sun hat surrounded by a swarm of heartless. ' _Good, they're just lower class heartless, this'll be quick!'_  She raised her keyblade for a quick slash that would wipe them all out at once, but made the mistake of locking onto the eyes of the girl she was saving. "W-Wait! I know you, Nami—"

While Xion was briefly distracted, the heartless took it as an opportunity to lunge at her face and she toppled backward.

"Oh my gosh! Xion!" Naminé cried.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Prying the ravaging heartless off her face, she ended the fight in an instant with a thundara spell. ' _That was kind of bad, I should've used magic to begin with.'_

"Xion, are you okay? Your face is all scratched up."

"It's nothing!" She tried to laugh off the gut-wrenching humiliation she felt. "Ha ha, I should be the one telling you that, right Naminé! So what brings you here to Twilight Town?"

"For old time's sake you could say. Riku and Kairi are off looking for Sora so I thought I'd do something productive and Twilight Town seemed like the best place."

"Something productive?" ' _Is she being this vague on purpose.'_

"Uh...well, it's embarrassing you know..." She twirled a finger around her pale blonde hair. "Being the only one without a keyblade, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Don't be so down, you can draw really well...I'm pretty bad it."

"That's the other reason why I came. Hiding in that old mansion, drawing for days on end, running for my life and being held captive, it brings back memories. I'd love to go back there if it wasn't swarming with heartless, since you're skilled with the keyblade I'm glad we bumped into each other!"

' _I don't like where this is heading.'_

"If you can clear out the heartless from the old mansion, then I'll draw you a picture!" Naminé grabbed onto Xion's hands. "So what do you say? You can put that keyblade to use!"

'Of course! I'd love to!' Was what Xion wanted to say, but it came out more like some incomprehensible mumble with how flustered she was when Naminé held her hands. Worst of all, she had no idea why, the whole 'emotions' thing was still new to her and her friends weren't much help in that department.

Luckily, Naminé picked up on Xion's discomfort and shyly put her hands behind her back. "Sorry...I got ahead of myself. Come on, let's get going, I know a shortcut to the mansion~"

Xion followed behind the mysterious girl, her thoughts swarming around in her head like a whirlpool. ' _Is she different somehow? It's only been a few months since we were all together at Destiny Islands, she couldn't have changed that much. Maybe I'm just going crazy! So then why am I feeling like this?!'_

"You're pretty quiet," Naminé said.

"I-It's not you, my mind's on other things. Hey, have you noticed Twilight Town's gotten a lot bigger? There's so many people now!"

"Oh I know. I find myself getting lost sometimes which is the best feeling."

Even though Xion had already seen everything in Twilight Town, there was something of a novelty being able to sightsee with Naminé and experience the town over again with her. After squeezing past a narrow alleyway, the girls stood in front of the old mansion, bypassing the forest that surrounded it.

"Pretty great, huh," Naminé said, marveling at the decayed manor. She turned to Xion, a smile permeating her face. "Well, you ready?"

"Ah, I don't know..."

"Don't be scared, Xion! We'll be together, just you and me, okay? I won't leave your side."

"Since you put it like that," Xion swung her keyblade out. "Okay! I'm ready now!"

When they opened the door, it emitted a sharp, eerie wail that ruined any element of surprise. Before they were even able to enter the mansion, a heartless jumped out in front of Xion which she quickly swatted away. "Ha, I'm starting to get used to this again!"

Without further hesitation, they ventured forward. "It's just like I remembered it!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Yeah me too, it's been a while though. It's still run down and haunted."

"Lighten up, Xion. It's not that bad."

*CRASH

"Okay, I take that back, but I think it adds to the atmosphere," She said, referring to the ever-present darkness coursing through its foundation and manifesting itself within its interior.

"I'll give you that, but we still need to watch our- Eeeeeek!" Xion furiously swatted off the cobwebs sticking to her work uniform while Naminé giggled to herself.

"Let me guess, you don't like spiders?"

"And you do?!"

"I've grown to them from being stuck here between both versions of Twilight Town," She took a moment to pluck the small spider crawling on Xion's shoulder, then marveled at the creature in her palm. "They're not so bad, even a little cute."

"Are you okay, Naminé?!"

"Of course, what would make you say otherwise?"

"Uh...nevermind."

They made their way up the staircase that, of course, had to moan with each step like they were in some cheesy horror flick. The heartless greeted them on the second floor and Xion wasted no time in striking them down with her keyblade.

Somehow everything came so naturally when Xion felt the handle of her oversized key weighing down on her, the rush of battle and excitement energized her from shadow to shadow. ' _I remember why Roxas likes this so much!'_ With the last heartless reduced to a heart, Xion turned back to Naminé, a smile across her face.

"Aw, you're so cute when you smile!"

"You really think so..." Xion's face turned a dark shade of red. However, while she was absorbed by Naminé's comment, she didn't realize there were more heartless creeping up behind her before it was too late and she slammed down on the floor. ' _Why does this keep happening to me?!'_

After tossing around on the floor, she broke free of its hold and pinned the little monster down with her foot where she impaled the heartless through its chest. Tapping the excess residue off her keyblade once the job was done, her smile faded away from fatigue. "Where's this special room before we get attacked again?"

"Just down the hall, come on!"

The two walked into a blank white room with a single long table and two chairs at the end. It was a jarring, yet welcome contrast to the soft browns and oranges Xion was so used to seeing. It reminded her of her days being stuck in the Organization's castle where there was no short supply of the color white in practically every inch of the place.

That made the most noticeable aspect of the white room ironically be the splashes of color lining the wall and littering the floor, drawings Xion vaguely recognized. One particular drawing of Roxas and Axel in their black attire from the bygone days caught her eye. "You drew all of this?" She asked.

"Yep, every single one. They're memories of the past, Sora's past anyway. I can't believe they're still intact."

"I'm sure no one's been in here for a long time."

"Well, I am the white room," Naminé said with conviction.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything about this place...is me. If I'm gone, it could never be the same," She ran her hand along the smooth surface of the table, picking up her cherished sketchbook along the way. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. So, shall we get started?"

"Get started?"

"On your drawing, silly, I promised you one if you helped me." Naminé pulled up a chair from the opposite end of the table where Xion took her seat.

"You won't get nervous if I look?" Xion asked.

"No way, you'll be my first human subject in a while." When Naminé's pencil glided across the thick sheet of paper, a wide smile stretched across her face. Stroke by stroke, Xion's form came into shape; her silky black hair she kept short, her round face, the brightness of her eyes, even the tiny imperfections that molded her.

Meanwhile, Xion watched Naminé diligently work on her craft, meticulously capturing all of Xion's details. ' _Nothing about Naminé has changed that much since we last met, maybe I'm the one who's seeing her differently.'_

"...you do make me feel a little nervous when you stare at me like that." Naminé murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare!"

 _'I didn't mean to say that out loud!'_ Naminé tipped her sunhat down to hide how red in the face she was getting. ' _Leave it to me to make my client feel uncomfortable.'_

An unbearably long, awkward silence later and Naminé put the finishing touches on her drawing, then promptly showed it off to Xion. "Soooo how do you like it? It doesn't usually take me this long, but I had to get the details just right."

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh it's so good! This looks better than I do in real life!"

"Ha, ha, I think it's pretty accurate." She handed the drawing to Xion. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"You're not staying in this old mansion, are you? I thought maybe we could do something afterward."

"I will for a little while longer, I'm sure you have other things to do than stick around here."

Xion rubbed the back of her head. "I'd stay longer if I didn't have a morning shift tomorrow. Do you have a gummiphone, we can stay connected that way."

"A...gummiphone? Sorry, I don't have one, but I know what you're talking about! Well, next time we see each other, I'll definitely have one."

"I'll look forward to it!" Xion approached the exit, then stopped at the door. "One other thing..."

"Hm?"

"I didn't mind when you held my hands earlier." Xion quickly slammed the door behind her and ran out of the mansion in a frenzy. By the time she reached the forest, she was out of breath, re-thinking her life choices. ' _Why did I say THAT?! Naminé probably doesn't think much of me, she was always close to Roxas, right? They'll hit it off when they see each other again.'_

But the smile on her face told a different story than the thoughts swirling around in her head. She held the drawing close to her chest, then set her sights back home, already thinking about where to put it.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black, though she was used to the darkness at this point. "Guess who~" A voice cooed in her ear.

"Someone who's bold enough to sneak up behind me, right?"

"You're terrible at these guessing games." The hands covering her face lifted and she saw Roxas smirking back at her with his keyblade slung behind his back. "Wow, what's with that stupid grin on your face?"

"Can't hide it, huh? I saw Naminé today and she drew me a picture!"

"...I didn't know she was here, I thought she was at Destiny Islands."

"I'm not too sure myself, you'd hear it best from her."

"She's probably in that old mansion."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"Maybe some other time, I don't wanna bother her or anything!"

"But it's okay to bother me? I thought you guys were..." Before she could probe him anymore, Roxas ran off, presumably to fight more heartless. "What's his problem? I've never seen him act like that."

Following a short ride back on the tram, Xion made her way up a flight of stairs to reach their apartment. ' _Why did we decide on on a room so high up, these stairs are killing me.'_ When she finally opened the door and walked inside, the distinct yet familiar smell of 'burnt' infiltrated her nose.

"Ugh, what is that?"

Lea waved at Xion with one hand while the other was maneuvering a pot handle on the burner, nevermind the wild fire raging in the small pot. "Welcome back kid, just cooking some of this ramen stuff."

"...why is it on fire?"

"Yeah it was taking too long to cook, thought I use some fire magic to speed up the process. It'll be done in a few seconds if you wanna give it a try."

"I'm good, thanks, but this isn't gonna set off the sprinklers again, is it?"

He chuckled. "Nah, you worry too much."

Xion slipped off her shoes at the doorway and sat down at the kitchen table. ' _Between the two of us, we both have about 0 cooking skills.'_  "Oh, by the way, Naminé's in town, she's here on some type of mission."

"Really? Sounds like something she'd do," Once the fire went out, Lea poured something indescribable into a ceramic bowl. "Tell Naminé to come over sometime and I'll cook her some dinner."

"You're joking, right?"

Lea pulled out his chopsticks from the murky broth only to find they burnt down. "Yeah, I was...joking..." He muttered.

"Well I'll be in my room, don't give up, okay?" Xion went down the hall to her room where her bed was waiting for her. She fell on the soft mattress, hugging the drawing. ' _I wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think about her.'_

Xion rolled over on her stomach. ' _Or if she thinks about my hair as much as I think about hers. Or if she thinks about my body as much as I think about running my hands along her...'_ As her mind drifted off, she began feeling hot, like summer heat hot or maybe closer to burning in a pit of fire. Her face flushed a bright red and she felt this tingly sensation arise from one concentrated area of her body.

"Wh-what's going on with me?! Is my body malfunctioning again, crap, where was that instruction manual again?" Xion dug through her closet, pushing away mountainous piles of clothes and weekly magazines to find her long discarded 'ANATOMY' book. She began flipping through the pages, "The answer should be in here somewhere...there we go!"

Xion scanned through a passage labeled 'female reproductive system'. The more she read, the more of an understanding she was developing. ' _I got all the symptoms of arousal, so how do I get rid of it?'_ "Sexual arousal can be satisfied through sexual intercourse or from self-pleasure which includes..." She stopped reading.

"No way, I have to do  _THAT_?! There's no way I'm doing something so gross!" Xion threw the anatomy book back in the closet, then plopped down on her bed. "Seriously, why would I ever do that. I'll just go to sleep, that'll calm me down."

When Xion closed her eyes, she could only think about Naminé which wasn't much help, so she gave in to her vices and swallowed her pride. Before all else, Xion locked the door and closed the blinds, not wanting anyone to see her during such a degrading moment in her life.

' _Let's get this over with.'_ Her skirt and panties were the first to go on the floor with her bare butt on the bed. Xion now stared hopelessly at half-naked self, another wave of embarrassment preventing her from going all out.  _'This is so humiliating I rather have a heartless bite my head off right now.'_

"Ugh! Come on, I've dealt with way worse! This is nothing!" She jammed her fingers into her pussy back and forth, stabbing her insides. _'No, I don't think mutilating myself counts as self-pleasure. There has to be another way.'_ Trying a new approach, she moved her fingers in a circular motion around inside her vagina instead.

Finally, it started feeling good like the anatomy book described, great even. In fact the more she worked at it, the better it felt, although she was still embarrassed and resentful about it, "I don't know why anyone would do something so-" And then it hit her. Like  _really_  hit her.

An implosion of emotions exploded inside her. It was an indescribable pleasure that washed away all the tension in her body and she let out a loud, heavy moan just because of how fucking good it felt. I mean, why didn't anyone tell her about this sooner, surely her life would've drastically improved if she knew what her body was truly capable of.

"Oh god, that felt soooooooo good!" Once Xion collected herself, she stood up. ' _That's weird, it feels like there's something sliding down on my leg._ ' She swiped up a sample of the mystery substance from her leg, inspecting it. "Ew, what is this? It's all sticky and gross, did that come from me..."

Much to her horror, she saw more of it smeared over her bed sheets. "...you have to be kidding me."

Xion changed into her moogle pajamas, then rolled up her blanket and bed sheet into a laundry bag. When she left her room, Roxas and Lea were gawking at her all wide-eyed as if she had two heads on her shoulders. "Hey guys...what's up?" She asked slowly.

"You okay, Xion?" Lea asked.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, we heard this weird noise in your room, sounded like you were in pain or something," Roxas elaborated.

Xion stared at them in horror, unable to explain herself. "Um...well you see...uh..."

"Hey...it looks like she's gonna pass out! Roxas, go catch her before she-"

*THUMP

' _God, if you're out there, please, please, please let this be the end of me.'_


	2. Tidal Wave

After putting on her work uniform, which consisted of a mostly black attire save for the white waist apron, Xion left the apartment while everyone was still asleep. She checked her gummiphone on her way down the steps. ' _Thank god I have the morning shift today, no one goes to a Bistrot in the morning!'_

Xion boarded the tram and was off on her way to Le Grand Bistrot. The morning commute was particularly busy and the anticipation for what today's shift would bring swelled inside her. ' _Everyone in Twilight Town lives by the clock, it's the only way to keep track of the day. Still, everything kind of runs together, our morning isn't the same as other worlds.'_

The tram came to a stop at the Bistrot, Xion was taken by surprise to find the tiny venue packed. Olette, who was waiting on tables, waved to her with a wry smile on her face. "Hey Xion, I think Scrooge's breakfast promotion really took off."

"Breakfast promotion? Oh right, the new breakfast line is out today. The little chef must have his hands full."

"Ha, he's not the only one."

Xion continued on into the restaurant. ' _I still can't believe the head chef is a tiny rat, then again my boss is a duck.'_ Once she clocked in, Scrooge McDuck waddled up to her with coupons in his hand.

"Good to see ya Xion, and it looks like you're on time t'day!"

"That's right, si1"

"That's what I like to hear! Now as you can see we're very busy today thanks to our breakfast line." He handed her the coupons. "Make sure you give these out to guests. They're for the new movie showin' tonight and it won't cost a dime out me pocket!"

' _There's a new movie? I've been so busy with work I forgot, maybe I can invite Naminé and we can talk a little more.'_ Xion picked up a server tray and got straight to work.

Despite not exactly loving her job, Xion did find herself improving dramatically as a server and as a person since her first days. Not only was she able to carry herself more efficiently, but also break out of her shell a little bit, although she still would've preferred a job that was less personable.

With her future movie plans in mind, the day didn't go by as painfully slow as it usually did. That was until everything came to a screeching halt during the final hour of her shift. ' _Wait, is that who I think it is?'_  In the middle of pouring water refills for her current table, Xion saw the host bringing Roxas and Naminé to their table.

Naminé caught a glimpse of Xion and waved to her while Xion could only stare back, internally freaking out. ' _It looks like they're hitting it off well, that should be a good thing. So why do I feel sick?'_

"Excuse me, but I think that's enough water."

"Huh, oh no, I'm so sorry!" The cup was overflowing with water and spilling out on the table, she quickly wiped it up with the spare napkins in her apron and hoped no one else noticed. "I'm sorry, I should've paid attention."

"Don't sweat it, I used to be a server to you know and I spilled hot coffee all over someone's lap!" He started chuckling to himself, but Xion didn't find his story all too amusing.

"...Thank you for being understanding, I'll be back with your order!" She rushed back to the restaurant.

"–Xion, 2-1 is yours." The host said as she passed by.

' _You gotta be kidding me.'_  She dragged herself over to Roxas and Naminé, making an effort to smile and hide the fact she was dying inside. "D-Didn't expect to see you guys here!"

Naminé rested her head in her hand. "Neither did I, but I bumped into Roxas while looking for you and he told me you'd be working at the Bistrot so I thought we could both go together and catch up. Hope we won't be too much of a bother."

"No, no, you aren't a bother at all. Roxas, on the other hand, is another story..."

"Hey!"

They all shared a laugh, alleviating some of Xion's stress and she eased right into work mode. "So what drinks can I get you two started with?"

"Ooooh, how fancy, but why are these drinks so expensive," Naminé said.

"That's the drink menu for adults, I'm not supposed to sell you that type of stuff."

"I'll just go with water in that case."

' _After all that she just wants water.'_ "Yeah, I'll have the same," Roxas said.

"Great choice, I'll be right back with those waters." Xion returned inside the restaurant where she breathed out a heavy sigh. ' _My chest is pounding, but I think I got through that okay!'_ The restaurant doors swung back open and Olette along with Hayner came in mid-conversation.

"What's up!" Hayner greeted, he set down a tray full of dirty dishes on the front counter. "Looks like Roxas brought a  _girl_  with him, wanna tease him about it?"

Olette rolled her eyes. "We can't do that while we're on the clock or we'll ruffle the boss' feathers!" She took a moment to laugh at her own joke while Hayner and Xion traded side glances. "But seriously, that's your table, isn't it Xion? Hopefully, you'll get a big tip from him."

"Yeah, you servers make ass hourly wages," Hayner said.

"Better than being a busboy."

"At least I take pride in my job!"

"...do you think those two are good together, Roxas and Naminé?" Xion asked.

"Why, are you jealous?" Hayner teased.

"N-No, that's not it! They're both my friends so of course I want the best for them."

"-Xion! Order's up!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

Xion walked back out with a tray holding two cups of water and a plate of crêpes suzette, after passing out the first dish, she stared down Roxas and Naminé's table. ' _Roxas looks like he's really into Naminé, I wish I knew what they were saying. No, what I'm thinking? Why should I care if they're together.'_

With Xion's thoughts weighing down on her, she went to their table. They smiled and made conversation, not that she could focus on what they were saying. She set down the first water on the table for Roxas, then she would set down the next and take their order, acting as if everything was okay.

That's how she wanted it to go, but her arm had to get in the way and knock the cup of water all over Naminé's sundress. What came after was silence, a pure, unbroken stillness that suffocated Xion. She poured out with an apology before turning to run away, not stopping until she reached an empty bench near the gummiblock shop.

Diary entry: 07-14

 _Work is terrible! o(╥_ _﹏╥_ _)o_

_And I'm pretty sure Naminé hates me._

_I thought life would be easier when I didn't have to question my own existence and live in a state of perpetual inferiority with my survival always on the line, but problems sure do find its way to arise_ _（_ ；¬＿¬)

_Is this how it is to have emotions because if so I want to send them back… Thinking about it made me feel a little better, but now I just think I'm a bigger nobody than before._

_I should go back before I get in trouble._

—

Xion put her phone away, prepared to leave, but she was frozen in place by the appearance of Naminé. Without a word, she took her seat next to Xion, "I think about you a lot," She began. "Maybe because I envy you."

"Envy me? But you...you're so amazing and pretty! I've always looked up to you ever since we first met, I mean, you seemed to know everything and I knew nothing."

She shook her head. "I'm flattered you think highly of me, but I'm not so important. It was always you that they missed, no one ever really thinks about me."

"I thought you and Roxas were, you know, like..."

"No, no- we're not that close at all. Maybe it felt like that in the way I was Kairi and he was Sora, but now...well, I guess the best word to describe it is awkward."

Xion was quiet for a moment, then she looked at Naminé, smiling. "I'm glad you came to Twilight Town! I don't know how much this will mean coming from me, but ... I missed you."

Naminé wrapped her fingers around Xion's hand. "You don't mind, right, that's what you told me the other day."

Xion could feel her face flushing bright red and her whole body getting hot. "...I-I don't mind, sorry if my hands are warm."

"I don't mind either~"

' _Crap, that stupid feeling is coming back and Naminés right here! No, I have to think about something else, someone grossly unattractive.'_

"What's wrong, Xion? You look disgusted."

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Isa."

"What?"

"What. I mean, uh, it's just that he owes me munny and I couldn't stop thinking about it!"

"Oh, okay. Isa's that grumpy blue hair guy? I remember him now, he used to send his dogs to hunt me down in Castle Oblivion!"

Xion smiled. "You say that with such conviction, I don't blame you though. He has this whole complex now about 'repenting for his sins' or something edgy like that."

"Heh heh, I'm sure we all feel the same way. Everyone's done something they regret, actually, I take that back. Xion, you seem pretty innocent."

"Innocent,  _me_?"

"Hm, am I wrong?"

"N-No! Not at all!"

Naminé giggled. "You're a bad liar, you know that? But that's okay, we all have our secrets to keep." Sighing, she drew her attention away from Xion and gazed at the calming sky. "Xion, I wish things could stay just like this."

"Why can't they?"

"You have to work, don't you?"

"Wait you're right! I almost forgot!" Xion jolted out of her seat, then made a dash for the Bistro. Upon her arrival, she saw Olette chatting with Roxas and when she returned they both acknowledged her with a wave.

"You're lucky we're friends Xion, I covered for your other tables," Olette said.

"Oh thanks, I'll have to make it up to you." Xion turned to Roxas when she left. "Sorry for leaving so abruptly, did she get both of your orders down?"

"Yeah...Xion, you're upset, what's up?"

"Ah, you always get right to the point. I...I was just a little nervous around Naminé, sorry."

"Heh, I could tell, but you're not the only one." He rubbed the back of his head. "After we got done catching up, I didn't know what to talk about."

"You usually won't shut about keyblades or the heartless."

"She doesn't have a keyblade, so she wouldn't get it. I ended up talking about stupid stuff, I bet she thinks I'm pretty lame and just sitting on my butt."

"I think Naminé's pretty forgiving in that regard, trust me."

"-What are you guys talking about?" Naminé cut in, finally arriving back at the table.

"Nothing!" They both said in unison, raising suspicion in Naminé, but she kept quiet nonetheless as she would pry the information out of Roxas later.

"Ahem- I'll uh, get you guys refills and check on your order!" With that, Xion disappeared back into the restaurant.

The rest of Xion's shift went by much more smoothly than before, like a weight had alleviated from her shoulders. When it came time for the bill, she was back to being all smiles and slightly less of a nervous wreck.

"So did you two enjoy your food? I apologize for my service earlier, but I hope everything turned out well in the end," Xion said.

"It's so weird when you actually act professionally," Roxas muttered.

"It's apart of my job,  _Roxas_!"

"Well I think it's charming," Naminé said.

"-And it's good for business!" Scrooge McDuck boasted, approaching their table. His arrival caught Xion off guard as he rarely made appearances outside of the restaurant. "I don't believe I've seen the lass here around here before, what did you think?"

Naminé was drawing blank stares so Roxas nudged her in the shoulder. "That's you."

"Oh... it was great! The food was delicious, but I think the service was the best part. Xion is an amazing server, I would come back just to see her again~"

"Well that's to be expected, Le Grand Bistrot only hires the best!"

Xion hid her face behind the server checkbook to hide how red she was turning.

Scrooge left to check up on the other guests, leaving the three of them. "Uh...um, I'll be right back, I just need to clock out," Xion said.

Back inside the restaurant, Xion put her serving tray away and shifted through her tips and receipts. "Let's see, today was great! I got 975 munny, usually I only get like 500 munny for a four...!" She untied her apron, then set it down on the counter. Luckily, Hayner was walking back inside the restaurant. "Uh, Hayner, can you watch this for a second, I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Sure, it's safe with me."

Xion scurried inside one of the stalls, not realizing she'd been holding it for the entire shift. After Xion was done peeing, what she did next, she wasn't exactly proud of, but the toilet bowl ended up being filled with more than just pee and she stumbled out of the stall finally at peace with herself. _'That probably wasn't the best idea. I'm like in a different mindset whenever I start feeling like that.'_  After washing her hands, she quickly finished what she had to do, then met with Roxas and Naminé back outside.

"I almost forgot, but there's a movie showing later on, we should all go check it out. Or you can come over to our apartment," Xion said.

"We were just talking about seeing a movie, what's showing anyway?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been there in some time. I just got coupons, that's all."

"I know, how about I meet you guys at this 'apartment' and then we can go to the movies from there. I haven't had a conversation with Axel since... I was dragged into the darkness against my will and taken to sunset hill."

' _She says that so nonchalantly.'_  Xion thought.

"I heard from Kairi his real name is Lea, but goes by Axel, is that correct?"

"That's mostly between the three of us," Roxas said.

"And Kairi," Xion said.

"I see, then it'll be nice to catch up with him! Oh, I wanna show you guys something too, here-" Naminé pulled out a clunky gummiphone from her moogle purse. "See told you I would get one next time we met, Xion, but I'm not sure how this works, it's so complicated!"

"It takes some getting used to, but if Sora can figure it out, anyone can," Roxas said, which made them all laugh. He fished his own phone from his pocket. "It's super easy, we just share each other's numbers and then we can call or text each other. There's some other functions too."

After trading phone numbers, Naminé beamed at the device she previously thought was functionally useless and now marveled at its capabilities. "Okay, I think I get it! I'll meet you guys at your apartment, I just need to pick something up from the mansion."

"By yourself?" Roxas asked.

"We can come with you!" Xion chimed in.

"Huh, no it's fine, you don't have to worry about me! If something bad happens, you'll be the first to know!" She started down towards the old mansion. "And make sure you send me the location of where your apartment is located, see ya!" With those enigmatic final words, Naminé disappeared within the walls of the town.

When it was clear her presence parted from them, Roxas looked over to Xion, grinning. She rolled her eyes in return. "It's not like you'll actually text her, just like how you never text me!"

"That's 'cause I see you every day. But Naminé's different, even if she goes far away, I'll still be able to talk to her."

"...you're right." Xion went quiet, slipping into her own thoughts. ' _He barely used to talk about Naminé and now he's acting so excited about her. I guess that means I'm not the only one who thinks of her differently. So what does that mean for us?'_ She raised her head and gazed at Roxas, dirty blonde windswept hair, perfect blue eyes, he was more in likeness to Naminé than the ocean she felt separated them. "Roxas, we'll still be friends, won't we?"

Her words caught him off guard, but he was able to answer quickly, without putting in a second's thought, "Of course. Why would you ask something like that?"

"I don't know, I'm always so paranoid this dream we're living will end someday."

"Heh, you worry too much Xion. Me, you and Axel are inseparable, even if this world falls to darkness, we'll be in the darkness together."

"The darkness?! You're not helping, Roxas!"

"I'm just saying, you're pretty much stuck with us for life."

She shook her head. "Let's go home already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naminé can chain together memories, but couldn't figure out how to work a phone :/


	3. Homesick

 

Diary entry: 07-14

_The apartment almost burnt down…_

_Axel tried to cook something complicated for Naminé, but he's so impatient and used a firaga spell to heat up soup?! He's out picking up some food while we're stuck here, I get he has an expendable source of fire magic, but still, the MP cost, right? I give up (;-_-)_ _ノ_

_Then again, guess I can't say much either since I used water magic to douse the fire...Well, I'm not super bothered by it, I'm more worried about Naminé. It's already been an hour since she agreed to meet up at our place. Roxas says she probably got lost, of course I—_

"Xion, what're you doing?" Roxas asked, he was lounging on the couch next to Xion where they had migrated to since half the kitchen was covered in ashes.

"Nothing... I like to write whenever I'm nervous. Roxas, be honest, do you think something bad happened to Naminé?"

"I mean, it's been an hour, just call her already to make sure she's okay."

"Call her?! Isn't it a little too soon for stuff like that," She twirled her fingers around in her hair. "We just started talking and everything so..."

*When you walk away, you don't hear me say-

"Oh my gosh! Naminé's calling  _me_  instead?!"

"Pick it up, Xion!"

"Okay-okay!" Xion fixed her hair up a bit, then answered the call. "H-Hello Naminé? Where are you, are you okay?"

["Hey, Xion, I'm glad I got this stupid thing to work! Sorry for so being late, I would have been there by now, but this giant heartless came out of nowhere and destroyed parts of the mansion, see..."] Naminé turned to phone to show all the debris cluttering the floor.

Naminé was about to say more, maybe an arbitrary 'don't worry about me', but the image alone was enough to make Xion bolt out of the apartment with Roxas following close behind.

If there ever was a time Xion wished to be a nobody again, it would be now, at least then she could travel through the darkness and reach Naminé instantaneously. Instead, she had to go on foot with a five-minute gap separating them. Every step she traversed, every breath she took, was spent wondering if Naminé could take a step, if Naminé could take a breath, which pushed her even further.

The orange and browns of Twilight Town blended together, smothering her, as Xion tried to recall Naminé's shortcut. One thing about being in the Organization, she could never forget a location since it was crucial to create a mental map of her surroundings for survival.

Eventually, Xion and Roxas came across the old mansion. True to Naminé's word, part of the roof had caved in. Xion stared at the mansion and it stared back down at her. "Xion, you ready?" Roxas asked, walking to her side.

"Yeah, watch my back, okay?"

"You got it!"

The two burst inside the mansion, expecting a giant heartless to tower over them, but the room was empty. Empty in the most trivial sense, however, the darkness had an undeniable presence, a tangible force that slithered up their spine and accompanied them like a tethered shadow while they investigated the mansion.

"I think Naminé was upstairs when she called, let's go together Roxas."

A short climb up the stairs and they headed straight towards the white room which lost all of its luster when the orange and red glow of the sunset bathed color into the room.

"It's empty," Roxas said.

"She might be here." Xion stepped further inside. "Naminé! Naminé, are you here?!"

"Xion?" Replied a meek voice. Naminé departed from her hiding spot behind the white shelf. When Naminé saw Xion, she wasn't content with merely standing at arm's length and squeezed the life out of Xion. "Did you miss me?" She asked, her chin finding its place on Xion's shoulder.

"...Of course." Her chest was pounding. "We all did."

"Hold on- watch out you guys!" Roxas yelled out. He tackled the girls down on the floor and they narrowly missed a sword strike that sliced the long table in half.

The heartless revealed itself to them. Its massive size cast a shadow that swallowed the whole room and it wielded an equally large sword with the words 'HARD CORE' near the hilt.

A grin spread across Roxas' face as he stood before the heartless. "Haven't fought a big heartless in a while!"

"Will he be okay by himself?" Naminé asked.

"Roxas is strong, he'll be fine," Xion reassured.

Roxas' keyblade instinctively came to hand, he ran over to the Invisible and their swords clashed together, sounding a metallic screech vibrating across the room. Impressively, he stood his ground under the immense weight of the heartless, then broke off to leap high up in the air.

While in mid-air, Roxas summoned both his keyblades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion, to shoot a giant ray of light that pierced straight the heartless' core. He landed down on the floor as the once monstrous heartless was now disintegrating into nothingness, leaving only a tiny heart in its destruction.

Roxas swung his keyblades over his back. "Huh, thought it put up more of a fight." He walked back to the girls. "You guys ready to go?"

"Roxas, that was sooooo cool!" Naminé exclaimed, starstruck. "Where'd you learn to do all of that?!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You think so? I just kind of picked it up here and there, but I don't really think much of it."

"Are you serious? That was awesome."

Xion crossed her arms. ' _He did all of that on purpose just to show off, and now he's humblebragging?! How annoying can he get? Whatever, I don't even know why I'm getting so upset, Naminé's safe and that's the only thing that matters.'_  She watched Roxas aimlessly swing his keyblades around in the air yet Naminé ate it up like it was the greatest thing since they gained autonomy.

"Can we get going before another heartless shows up," Xion said with barely concealed annoyance in her voice.

"You're right, Naminé, why don't you stay with us? This place is way too dangerous for anyone to stay here by themselves," Roxas said.

"I don't know, you sure I won't be too much of a bother?"

"'Course not! Our apartment's not crazy big or anything, but we wouldn't mind another person!"

"Mm-hm, we'd love to have you Naminé, truly," Xion said.

"Oh- okay! If it's like that, thank you very much, I appreciate your kindness!"

With that, they left the old mansion behind, closing another chapter of bygone days. When they returned to their apartment, Lea was asleep on the couch and there were several pizza boxes lying haphazardly on a makeshift kitchen table.

"Looks like we'll be having pizza for breakfast tomorrow," Roxas said. "-oh, Naminé where do you wanna sleep tonight since Axel already took up the couch?"

"I get a choice? I was just gonna sleep on the floor like I always do."

Roxas and Xion exchanged worried glances.

She shrugged in response. "The old mansion isn't exactly a luxury hotel."

"Naminé, why don't you sleep in my room?" Xion offered. "You can sleep in my bed too if you want."

"So you'll sleep on the floor?"

"I have a roll-up mattress, so I'll be fine."

"Okay, you lead the way."

"Great, night Roxas!"

"Uh huh, night you two. I'll try not to sleep in too late."

Naminé walked inside Xion's room, instantly feeling at home. "I see, so here are your living quarters!" She took a liking to the cute plushies and figurines stacked along the top of her bookshelf.

"Make yourself at home, I don't mind." Xion went inside her closet for another expedition to find the roll-up mattress.

"Huh, is that..." A giant glass jar of seashells on the nightstand captured Naminé's attention, she held it in her hands, inspecting the various seashells and the memories each one held. "A few of these are the one me and her collected at Destiny Islands, so she really didn't forget me..."

"Naminé~"

She set the jar down. "Yes, Xion?"

Xion emerged from her closet with the roll-up mattress in one hand and pajamas in the other. "I found some extra night clothes for you too, aren't they adorable?" She handed them to Naminé.

"Sure, but what are these yellow chickens on it?"

"Those are chocobos! They're mascots from this super popular game, I haven't played it yet, but I think they're cute. See and I have my moogle pajamas on, so we're like a matching set!"

"Heh heh, that's just like you, Xion. I'll try them on right now." She slipped off the straps of her dress.

"Wh-What're you doing?!" Xion shrieked, she was blushing hard, not expecting Naminé would strip down in front of her like that.

"What's wrong, we're both girls, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Wait, I get it," She smiled at Xion, flustering her even more. "Don't worry, I have on something underneath, I'm not that indecent."

And she was right, Naminé wore a white lace bra top with matching panties, making Xion a bit jealous of her drab black attire. Not only that, if she had to gauge, Naminé had C-cup breasts, while her flat chest was barely pushing an A-cup.

"You done checking me out?" Naminé asked.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare!"

"I'm kidding Xion," Naminé changed into Xion's chocobo pajamas, then fell on top of her bed. "It's been a while since I've slept in a bed!"

"How do you like it?"

"...it's amazing, thank you. Night, Xion."

"Good night."

Although the lights went out, Xion was too nervous to fall asleep just yet and stared at the ceiling. After a while of unbroken silence, she heard a loud thump on the floor. Turning her head around to check what the noise was, Xion saw Naminé had fallen off the bed and was back to sleeping on the floor. ' _I guess even Naminé has her quirks, still, it's weird having her in my room like this.'_

' _I can't sleep knowing that she's here, what if I snore really loudly or start sleep talking and embarrass myself? No, Xion, get a hold of yourself, I don't even snore. I just need to calm down.'_ She closed her eyes shut, but couldn't stop herself from tossing and turning on her mattress.

' _I need to pee.'_

Xion carefully got herself up and tiptoed out of her room. She began down the hallway, making as little noise as possible so the only audible sound in the apartment was her racing heart and some other strange noise she couldn't discern. ' _Wait, what is that sound? It's coming from Roxas' room.'_

Curious, she snuck down to his room. ' _Yeah I differently hear something, but his door is locked. No problem, I can fix that.'_ Knocking on his door, she quickly hid behind the corridor and waited for him to open the door. Just like she had anticipated, he opened the door, but didn't bother to close it and went right back to whatever he was doing.

Xion crawled back to his door, a sense of accomplishment welling up inside her that would soon be turned to horror when she found out exactly what he was doing. She witnessed Roxas sitting on his bed with his dick in his hand, rubbing it up and down and groaning softly under his breath.

' _What did I walk myself into?!'_

When Xion tried to escape and forget whatever the hell she just saw, she ended up bumping into the wall and knocking something down. ' _Crap, crap, crap! I can't let him see me!'_

Roxas stomped out of his room with his keyblade in hand while Xion hid in the corner, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could.

"...Another heartless slipped inside? Hope we didn't leave the door open." Roxas looked around the apartment, "I know you're in here heartless, just show yourself."

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Xion's bedroom door opened and Naminé walked out, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on...Roxas?" She mumbled.

"Huh, Naminé? Sorry, I didn't mean to wake youuuuuuuuuu- N-Naminé! Why aren't you wearing any  _pants_?!" He couldn't help, but stare at her bare legs and think about how much he wanted to run his hands along her soft skin.

She shrugged. "I got hot, so I decided to take my pants off, is... there a problem?"

"N-No! I...I'm sorry!"

She took a step closer to him and he took a step backward. "You don't have to be sorry, Roxas and um...Thanks again for letting me stay here, you and Xion have been really welcoming to me and I appreciate it." She took another step closer and he took more than a few steps backward.

"Why do you keep on backing away? You don't have to stand five feet away just to talk to me," She said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," He croaked. "You just...you make me really nervous." _'Shit, did I say that out loud?!'_

"Oh? I'm that intimidating huh? You and Xion are so weird, well, I'm too tired to argue. Night Roxas." She disappeared back into Xion's room and then Roxas left afterward.

Xion returned to her room and collapsed on her roll up mattress, having no problem falling asleep this time.

Diary Entry: 7-15

_Today marks the first time I've ever seen male parts before, not that I wanted to anyway, especially not Roxas's. I think it's pretty obvious at this point that he and I both have feelings for Naminé, but I can't figure out which one of us she likes more. I mean, she's totally impossible to read (;-_-)/_

_Roxas is one of my best friends, but I know whoever Naminé chooses will put a strain on our relationship and makes things awkward. It's like we're in some stupid high school drama show, ugh, whatever._

_There's also the very real possibility she doesn't like either of us which is probably the best course of action for her :')_

_Well, that's enough moping. Today started out terrible, hopefully, the rest of the day won't be so bad though, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
